A slave story
by Naru 606
Summary: This is my first fanfic and i was bored. The summary... is about Itachi being captured by a slave master and he can't remember anyting about anybody.
1. Chapter 1

In total darkness,, with no idea how many days gone by waiting in vain to being rescued is useless. Is only for weak filled people to do, pray, hope for a prince charming to come is stupid. I can't remember my past, is stupid I can't remember anything. This is a slave shop, the master found me in an alley too tired and weak to fight. A lot of people tried to buy me before but I drove them all away somehow, even the slave master is getting angry and regretting to try to sell me as a slave. Who told him to burn a slave mark on me that would teach him a good lesson to not mess with me.

My name I have no idea, no idea what is my past too, I am most likely 14 years old. I love seeing blood and killing people make feel slightly happy. This was kind of the cause a lot of people who want to buy me in the end didn't.

A door opening and the other slave with me behind the bars look up, the ugly slave master walk in with a brown hair girl with a fancy dress that look like she is a rich person walk in with another person in tow a guy with black hair, roughly 18.

"Come on, dear pick one of them. Take your time picking okay." The brown hair girl said.

The black hair guy walk inside and look around. I was in a corner my long black hair covering my face trying to hide myself. I saw a pair of black shoe in front of me, then he lifted my face and said "I want him, mother." In my head I was thinking what the hell. There is no way I would be sold as a slave to him.

I fisted my hand and punch the guy face but what I didn't expect was that he managed to block it. Then got some rope from somewhere and tied me up.

"Well, dear are you sure, he seems dangerous."

"Don't worry mother. I would train him not to mess with me.'

"Ok then. How much is him?"

"Um… he free… thank you for buying him anyway."

No! I am going to be sold as a slave I must try to escape…


	2. Chapter 2

A.n : Thank you for reading my story. Hope you guys would continue reading.

Chapter 2

The black hair dude then carry Itachi over his shoulder and walk out of the shop while his other companion was left there to pay for the slave.

At the shop:

The slave master asked "Hey, lady are you sure you want to get him?"

"Definitely, oh by the way do you know his name?"

"Well here are his personal belonging and here are some info about him." He said that while giving the new owner of Itachi a small box with everything about Itachi.

Outside the store:

Itachi was sitting on the floor while the black hair dude was sitting on the chair of the cafe drinking black coffee.

"Slave, what your name?"

"..."

Using his shoe he kick Itachi at his rib angry for being ignored.

"Slave, when I ask you something you will answer me okay."

Itachi then glare at the black hair dude angrily and was ready to say something not meant to be heard.

"Don't do that to Itachi. Leader want him you know."

"Like I care about that, can't we get another quieter slave. He is damn annoying."

"No, and leader wanted a cheap slave and here we have one in front of us now let go back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking out of the village, for a short while they were forced to stop due to the fact that Itachi was already tired unable to walk anymore even though he had hide that badly. By then they had make their way inside a forest and not much people would be there.

"Hey, why did we stop? There still plenty of time left before the sun would set."

"Kisame. We are stopping because Itachi is tired and he can't continue anymore." She said that at the same time releasing the jutsu.

"Why do we need a slave for is not that we need or even want him." He also releasing the jutsu.

"We do, we can't cook, have no time to do any housework and there are many more reason why we need a slave."

"You people, are ninja?" Itachi asked a little angry that now his chance to escape is pretty low maybe almost gone.

"What is it to you brat. With this knowledge what are you going do about it."

Itachi then look down thinking of a new plan, and sit down on the floor tired already of walking after all he didn't get much healthy food and he couldn't walk anywhere except his 'room'. Soon, without realizing Itachi had fallen asleep while sitting up.

"Hey, Konan is that brat asleep?"

"I believe he is. Kisame carry him then, we would be then able to move faster and by sunset we would reach home already."

"What the hell, N..."  
>Kisame didn't get to finish his sentence as he was given a death glare by Konan saying at him if you don't do this I would kill you.<p>

"Fine, I would do it just this time only." Kisame said reluctantly.

Kisame then lift Itachi up in a way like piggy-bag. And like what Konan said they make their way to the Akatsuki lair at sunset. And what greeted them when they managed to reach the lair was a fire and lots of shouting.

"Hey, why is the kitchen on fire, un!"

"Where is Kisame? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Fucker, Deidara come and help me put up the fire!"

Finally, the fire was put out with one of Kisame water jutsu and many more shouting among the members. Which cause Pain to step inside of the kitchen and see how horribly burnt it is.

"Kisame. Where is the slave? I don't think this kitchen can survive anymore of this."

"He is sleeping, Konan would gave you the mission detail." Kisame said that while putting Itachi gently on the chair which make him woke up instantly.

"How old is this slave, un? He look quite young un."

"Buying a slave is expensive, he better be worth the money then." Kakuzu asked Kisame and Konan.

"Where the slave?" Orochimaru asked when he came in the room


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Thank you for all the support and patience. Love all you guys who wrote reviews for me. Anyway please forgive me for everything.

"Orochimaru. Don't do whatever you did to the last slave to this new one buying a slave is expensive. "The leader commanded.

"Don't worry, I won't." Orochimaru lick his lips staring at the poor young slave like he wants to do something inappropriate.

"How much he cost? He probably quite expensive since he is a boy and children no less, hope he not as expensive as the last one. He didn't live that long and he was so expensive." Kakuzu stared at the boy slave looking quite angry.

"Why don't you ask that brat is not like he can't speak in the first place." Kisame grunted annoyed.

"Kisame, can't you be more polite anyway the slave is free in fact the slave master was quite egger to sell him off." Konan said to Kakuzu before facing the young slave. "Your name is Itachi right, how old are you?"

"I can't remember."

"Itachi, there is something I want you to do in my room. Come with me." Dragging Itachi out of the chair he was sitting on to his room to do something.

"There Orochimaru goes again, hope this time he not so rough and go and destroy our slave. This is so annoying and always the next day one of us has to go out and buy another one." Kisame complained annoyed.

"Hey, at least you don't have to sleep next to him un. Danna and my room are just next to him and I swear they always make a lot of weird noises in it. un." Putting on a annoyed face which lead to Kisame laughing at their misery, which make Deidara want to fight with Kisame. "Hey, un! You think is so funny, un. I will show you real art now by killing you with my ." And he would go on ranting about how great his art is until Sasori hit Deidara. "Shut up brat."

There was a loud scream coming out of Orochimaru room before Itachi walked out unharm and completely safe from everything.

"Yo, little brat why are you out so early he always keep the slave in for a long time?"

Ignoring Kisame completely Itachi just walked towards Konan who was in the kitchen asking for his room to sleep in.

Notes: Hey guys, I wrote myself in the dead end is there any chance I can restart everything. Anyway I won't be able to write much since i got dangerous scray exam coming soon. Sorry, T.T


End file.
